Feuer und Blut - Erstes Buch
Feuer und Blut - Erstes Buch: Aufstieg und Fall des Hauses Targaryen von Westeros (engl.: Fire & Blood Vol. 1: A History of House Targaryen of Westeros) ist ein Werk von George R. R. Martin über die Geschichte des Hauses Targaryen.Not A Blog: The Rogues Are Coming... Während die Veröffentlichung ursprünglich nach der Fertigstellung von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer vorgesehen war,Not A Blog: The Dangerous Women Are Coming hat Martin angekündigt, das Werk in zwei Bänden herauszugeben, da die Menge an Inhalt zu viel geworden sei.Not a Blog (July 22, 2017): The Swords are Drawn Im deutschsprachigen Raum ist der erste Band am 20.11.2018 im Penhaligon-Verlag erschienen.George R.R. Martin: Feuer und Blut - Erstes Buch. Vor dem jetzigen Titel Fire and Blood wurde das Werk scherzhaft als GRRMarillion bezeichnet,Not A Blog (August 31, 2013): The Princess and the Queen was eine Anspielung auf von ist. Veröffentlichungsgeschichte Viel von dem Inhalt, welcher in dem ersten Band von Fire and Blood veröffentlicht wurde, stammt aus den Texten, die Martin für sein Buch The World of Ice and Fire aus dem Jahr 2014 verfasst hat. Die Welt von Eis und Feuer, welches aus der Sicht von Maester Yandel geschrieben ist, enthält Abschnitte aus der Sicht von Erzmaester Gyldayn. Diese Abschnitte wurden von Martin verfasst. Allerdings schrieb Martin mit 180.000 Wörtern zur Geschichte der Targaryens wesentlich mehr als geplant. Der Großteil davon (160.000 Wörter) bezog sich auf den Zeitraum zwischen den Eroberungskriegen und dem Ende der Regentschaft für Aegon III. Targaryen.Youtube (abgerufen am 27.07.17): Westeros.org Discusses... Fire and Blood Am 22. Juli 2017 verriet Martin auf seinem Not a Blog, dass der Text für Fire and Blood so umfangreich geworden sei, dass die Entscheidung gefallen sei, die Geschichte der Targaryen-Könige in zwei Bänden zu veröffentlichen. Der erste Band beinhaltet die Geschichte der Sieben Königslande von den Eroberungskriegen bis zum Ende der Regentschaft für Aegon III. Targaryen. Martin berichtete, dass der erste Band von Fire and Blood in weiten Teilen schon verfasst sei, während der Text für den zweiten Band überwiegend noch verfasst werden müsse.Not A Blog: The Dangerous Women Are Coming Kapitelübersicht Eine leicht gekürzte Fassung von "Die Erben des Drachen - Eine Frage der Thronfolge" wurde unter dem Titel The Rogue Prince 2014 in dem Sammelband Rogues veröffentlicht. Die Kapitel von "Das Sterben der Drachen" wurden 2013 in stark gekürzter Fassung unter dem Titel The Princess and the Queen in dem Sammelband Dangerous Women veröffentlicht. Ebenso ist eine Fassung von "Die Söhne des Drachen" im Oktober 2017 unter dem Titel The Sons of the Dragon in dem Sammelband The Book of Swords erschienen, diese war allerdings an das Rohmaterial angelehnt und beinhaltete mehrere inhaltliche Fehler, die in der Endfassung verbessert wurden. Inhalts- und Übersetzungsfehler Da die Herausgeber nicht-englischer Ausgaben daran interessiert waren, ihre Bücher zeitgleich zur englischsprachigen Ausgabe herauszubringen, beruhte die Arbeit der Übersetzer bisweilen auf früheren Entwürfen. Somit wurden Berichtigungen im Originaltext nicht automatisch an die Übersetzer weitergegeben oder in deren Ausgaben berücksichtigt.Westeros.org: FIRE AND BLOOD EXCERPT Dies hat zu einigen Fehlern in der deutschen Erstausgabe geführt, die in der englischsprachigen Erstausgabe nicht vorhanden sind. Quellen * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Sonstige Werke